Angels With Wings of Lead
by SimpleRuins033
Summary: A terrible rivalry has broken the trio apart, and Ginny can no longer talk to Harry, but suddenly her feelings for him have resurfaced.
1. the Beginning

Virginia Weasley sat in the snow, tears pouring down her reddened cheeks. Her fiery red hair was sticking to her face, damp from the heavy snow and salty tears dancing from her chocolate brown eyes. Her frail body was huddled in the cloak, trying to seek warmth to fight off the cold that plagued her body. Her body heaved and shivered with the sharp outtake and intake of breath along with the cold. Dark thoughts diseased her mind, thoughts of jumping into the lake or standing out in the middle of the Forbidden Forest were the only thing excerising her mind to keep working. Virginia tried to edge the thought of getting up and going to the castle for warmth, but her body stayed frozen in place.  
  
She half-hoped that some decent soul would take it upon themselves to find her, but she knew no one cared. Her life had been turned into turmoil by her supposedly caring older brother, Ron. Everyone, or most, had taken Harry's side of the rivalry, which meant most refused to talk to anyone who carried the dead weight last name of Weasley. Virginia knew that no one would care if she was out here, not even Hermione...who used to be like a sister to her.  
  
Tears poured faster and faster down her face, burning a path on her cheeks as the wiped out the piercing cold. The dark descended down with a more bitter cold, that bit through her cloak harshly. Gingerly, Virginia grasped the tree for support and pulled herself up. Tenderly, she blindily made her way back to the warmth of the castle. The dim lights of the torches in the castle guided her way towards it and like a lost soul, she followed it.  
  
A rivalry had forced Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to never talk again, the glory of Quidditch ripping the seams of an old friendship. Hermione Granger and Virginia Weasley were caught in the middle, Virginia was forced to remain hidden from contact of Harry, but Hermione broke free of being friends with of either Harry or Ron.....and Virginia. Virginia's life course was set by Ron, but she can't help but thinking that somehow....in this new light.....her feelings for Harry have resurfaced. 


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: Oh come on, all characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~  
  
Not many students were in the hallway, considering it was a Saturday and they were scattered about the Hogwarts grounds. The morning was crisp and clear, though the cold still bit harshly. The sky was a sharp, blue and clouds floated lazily across the sky as a pale winter sun reflected onto the cold, hard ground. Students played outside in the slowly melting snow from days before and their laughter and joy penetrated the windows near them.  
  
Virginia Weasley trudged towards Hagrid's Hut, which looked very promising in the areas of heat and comfort. She wasn't positive if Ron had forbidden her to go there, but she didn't care and snuggled deeper into the soft, scarlet-gold scarf. Her black cloak swirled behind her as she walked, letting some of the cold air creep up the back of her legs. When she reached the foot of the cabin, she raised one gloved hand to the door and knocked heavily. "'Ello, Hargrid! It's G--Virginia!" shouted Virginia, who had shed her old nickname quite some time ago.  
  
Fang's barks broke the peaceful silence as the heavy door creaked open and Virginia put on her best smile. Hagrid looked a bit surprised through the massive amounts of black hair on his face, but he smiled anyways. Virginia was hoping she didn't catch Hermione or Harry here, for the result would be catastrophic for her, and her social life didn't need to go down another 10 feet. "'Ello, Ginny. Nice ter see you again,"said Hagrid.  
  
Sitting inside was Hermione, and Virginia's heart dropped a bit. Hermione looked back at her cup of tea, pretending to be interested in it, as it swirled around and around. Hagrid looked unsurely at the two, and pulled out a thick chair for Virginia to sit in. She sat down greatfully, looking at Hermione with a look of forgiveness etched onto her face.  
  
"Well, Hargid, I think it is time I should be goi--,"started Hermione in a rushed voice, reaching down for her books that she had brought with her. Hagrid, still obviously clueless about the tension between Virginia and Hermione, sat a large cup of tea in front of Virginia.  
  
"Why---Why are you ignoring me, Hermione?" asked Virginia, quietly. Her eyes were downcast, fixing themselves upon Fang's quizzically, tilted head. If Hermione might not have been here, she might've even smiled at the goofiness of the dog. An uncomfortable filled the hut and Hermione shifted uneasily as she reached for the door handle. "It's because of Ron and Harry, isn't it?"  
  
"Virginia, it's just...you know how Ron gets about these things,"said Hermione, simply and shortly. Hermione walked slowly back to the table and pulled her chair back out, setting her books upon it. She reached out a pale hand and stroked Fang's head, watching Virginia like a hawk. Virginia squirmed beneath her gaze.  
  
"Harry..he...told you to, didn't he?" Virginia accused in a strengthening voice, looking harshly at Hermione with her chocolate eyes ablaze. Now it was Hermione's turn to suffer beneath a powerful gaze, a gaze full of hurt and anger, of pain and sorrow, of frustration.  
  
"Yes, yes he did,"said Hermione, picking up the books in her thin arms and marching straight to the door. The door opened and Hermione slid gracefully through, letting it close heavily behind her. Virginia's eyes stung with tears as she tried to maintain the same gaze upon the spot where her ex-best friend had once been standing.   
  
Virginia shook her head and looked at Hagrid, "Did...Harry tell you?"  
  
"Yes, a shame. Never seen such good friends as 'Arry and Ron. Best friends if I e'er did see, like bro'ers,"said Hagrid, his voice thick and full of sympathy. "'Arry also mentioned Ron tearing 'part yer life, pity."  
  
Virginia looked confused,"But, Harry told Hermione not to talk to me! HOW CAN HE FEEL SORRY! HOW? TELL ME PLEASE!" Tears of frustration dropped shamelessly down her face, but she ran her gloved hand across her face. "Please."  
  
"You see, 'Arry di'nt want ter drag you into this. But 'is only revenge on Ron is 'is sister, righ'? So 'Arry struck low on Ron, by telling 'Ermione not ter talk to you,"said Hagrid, shrugging. Apparently, he was confused as well.  
  
"Thanks, well...atleast I know I am a pawn in this crazy game those two blunderheads are playing," said Virginia, anger bubbled in her stomach as she shot up. "I have to go, Hagrid. I am sorry." She hurriedly walked to the door and swung it open, walking out in the bitter air.   
  
"Pawn. PAWN IN THEIR GAME!" shouted Virginia, anger taking the best of her. Not one person turned to stare, for they were distracted by their childish, snowball fights. She sighed as she stood there, looking at the sky, grieving that God had dealt her such a hand.  
  
"'Ello, Ginny,"said Ron, brightly. "I see you visit--"  
  
"YOU! You...you....,"stammed Virginia, trying to find the words and then said bitterly. "It's Virginia."  
  
"Since WHEN?" snorted Ron, looking at his younger sister in bewilderment.  
  
"Since the summer, but if you really cared you'd know."  
  
"I DO care."  
  
  
  
"Enough to cut me off from the world I know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Virginia's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, tears stinging her eyes. "I hate you, Ronald Weasley. NEVER talk to me again!" Apparently, Ron got quite a kick out of this, but when Virginia slapped him across the face, he looked surprised. "Never,"she hissed venemously. 


	3. Crossing Over the Enemy Line

Hermione sat in the library, huddled over a small scrapbook that she had strung together of the old times. Tears slid down her face and splashed onto the paper, causing the little people in the photos to move over a bit. Her eyes fixated on the picture of a smiling Ron, Harry, Hermione, Virginia (known as Ginny then) and Neville, waving animatedly at the camera. A warm hand fell onto Hermione's shoulder and she jumped, "Harry! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
Harry drew in a deep breath,"Hermione.......we need to talk." Hermione looked at him quizzically, shutting the scrapbook slowly and carefully so Harry didn't see it's contents. The book shut with a soft thud and Hermione looked at Harry expectantly.   
  
"Well,"said Harry, twiddling his thumbs. "I figure that Ron did get a bit bloated in the head with all of those saves he has been making in the Quidditch games. And I guess all this new found glory that he has been recieving, got a bit to me. So, you know how these things go...anyways, the whole point of me talking about this is because, of Virginia."  
  
"Virginia?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrow. A pange of guilt rushed through heras she remember the scence in Hargid's hut. She shook her head delicately,"WHAT about Virginia?"  
  
"Well, I feel kind of bad about her being dragged into the middle of everything and then me telling you not to talk to her. Good thing she doesn't know or she might think I am a horr---Hermione what?" Harry looked at Hermione's tears, one by one they streaked down her face, collecting at the corners of her mouth.   
  
"She knows, Harry. I told her, because she asked at Hagrid's. Oh Harry, I am so sorry! So sorry!" sobbed Hermione, resting her tear-streaked face in her hands. Her shoulders trembled and shook the small, weak library table. Harry's face drained of all color and his hands shook wildly. "Forgive.....me..."  
  
Harry blinked, shock catching up with him and taking over his body,"It was a m-mistake I am sure." But inside he knew he could never forgive Hermione for making him look like a complete jerk in front of Virginia. His hands shook more as his thoughts began to deepen, what if Virginia never forgave him and something happened....  
  
"Harry, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wanna have a snowball fight?" Colin Creevey asked, buzzing around Virginia. She wished that she could turn around and slap him, that he would go away. Couldn't he see she wanted to be left alone?  
  
"For the MILLIONTH time, no..I do not want to have a snowball fight," Virginia said, trying to stay calm, but it was a bit difficult for her. Colin drew in another breath and Virginia knew what he was going to ask. "Do not ask again." Colin blinked and scurried off to go bother someone else with silly snowballs.  
  
"Seamus, I think something's wrong with Ginny." Virginia froze as she heard her brother's voice carry from his position. She leaned against a tree, where she could see his mop of red hair and she listened closely.  
  
"Well, mate, you have ruined a bit of her life,"said Seamus, flatly. Ron had a highly offended look on his face, but he shook it off. Ron's eyes narrowed cruelly at Seamus, who stood tall and undaunted in front of Ron.  
  
"Ruined her life? RUINED HER LIFE! I am protecting her!" said Ron in a shaking voice, eyes flickering madly. Seamus cocked an eyebrow at Ron, looking at him as if he had flown off his rocker.  
  
"From what? Protecting her from using breath to talk to people for once?" accused Seamus.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" hissed Ron.  
  
Seamus looked at Ron, "No one will talk to her, most are on Harry's side. No offense, mate. Anyways, even Hermione won't talk to her, and you are there....frightening away everyone who is bold enough to attempt to make a friendship with her. You forbid her to go places when she has total freedom to make her own descisions---" Seamus stopped short and turned on his heel, snow crunching beneath his feet as walked. Ron stood in the same spot, breathing in deeply and wildly, eyes glinting with anger. Virginia smirked, and walked out from her hiding place behind the tree.  
  
"Lovely to be accused of something, I see. Welcome to my life,"snapped Virginia cruelly, before she remembered that she no longer wanted Ron to say a word to her. Ron looked at her unsurely, his chest still heaving, but his eyes returned to their normal, boring state. Ron snorted and shook his head, walking off. A small balloon inside Virginia swelled, she needed to yell at someone, to let her anger out. And here her only chance, just walked off. A frown flickered across her face.  
  
"ROOON I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" yelled Virginia suddenly, running after her brother. He was quite some distance away and by the time she reached him, the air stung her throat as she inhaled. "I----like----Harry----a-----lot."  
  
Ron looked as if someone had just performed an unforgiveable curse upon him. His jaw fell as he looked at his younger sister standing there, weezing and panting, like that meant nothing. Ron stood there in awe, looking at her and she looked at him. "You're not my sister,"said Ron slowly.  
  
"Ron?" asked Virginia, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"You cannot be related to me...."  
  
"I didn't think you'd take it so ha---"  
  
"YOU HAVE BETRAYED WEASLEY BLOOD!"  
  
"BY FOLLOWING MY HEART, RON?! IS THAT SO WRONG?"  
  
"YES! IT IS, IN THIS CASE!"  
  
Virginia's lower lip wobbled and tears, now very familiar, stung her eyes.....yet again. "I thought....I thought you'd understand."  
  
"Maybe you should just tell Harry and get it over with," said Ron, with a sigh. "Cross over the enemy line."  
  
"Maybe that is just what I will do, cross over the enemy line...and steal his heart."  
  
"Was that a threat to Harry?" asked Ron, quizzically.  
  
"Oh, of course it was." 


End file.
